


Chemistry

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Big Hero 6 Drabbles [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there aren't books or past experiments to guide her along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found here:  
> http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/123686.html

If Honey had learned anything over the years in her various chemistry classes, it's that certain things go together in certain ways. From memorizing the names of chemical compounds, to failed lab results due to using the incorrect chemical, she's had more than enough time to learn the right from wrong.

H2O, after all, was much different from H2O2. And potassium chloride was but a replacement for sodium chloride. To get things right, things had to go together correctly.

And maybe that's why she liked Gogo so much. No one, least of all them, would have expected how well that they would work out together. For once there were no books giving Honey guidelines on what to do, nor past tests. She just had to follow her heart to wherever it led her.

That was the thing about experiments, she supposed. She never would've learned anything had she never tried.


End file.
